A Surfer's Birthday
by Karts of Sugar Rush
Summary: Courtney takes Bridgette to town for the day and it allows everyone back at the Playa the chance to set up a surprise birthday party for her. Naturally, Geoff is in charge of setting it up. Can the gang surprise Bridgette and will the girls' day out go okay? Read and find out. This story also includes the new Pahkitew Island cast.


Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama or anything within the franchise.

A Surfer's Birthday

She was sleeping soundly. She always did and today was no different. Sleeping always put her at peace no matter if she went to bed early, stressed, or late. Nothing could wake her up.

"Bridgette!" A pounding on her door rang out. "Bridgette, wake up! It's ten a.m. and you missed breakfast!"

Okay so maybe 'nothing' was stretching the truth a little.

Bridgette cracked her eyes and slid out of bed. She rubbed her eyes and walked over to her bedroom door. Twisting the knob, she pulled it open and standing there was exactly who she expected.

"Courtney, what do you want?" She said to her visitor.

Courtney stood there flabbergasted that Bridgette was talking to her like that. "I told you! It's past ten in the morning. You never sleep in!"

The surfer girl shrugged. "Sorry? Geoff and I watched a romance movie last night in the screening room and it got kind of late."

"…Was it good?"

"The movie was sweet and romantic. Geoff told me he doesn't usually watch love stories but he was willing to watch one with me and he did that."

"Oh, well, that was nice." Courtney said. "Anyway… I need a day away from all the annoying pests here at the Playa so I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to the mainland today."

Bridgette bobbed her head back and forth, mulling it over. "I don't know… what were you thinking of doing?"

"I was thinking of going to that one book store and finding something to read. Here, there's nothing but stupid teen magazines and Noah's books which nobody can understand but him. Possibly go mini-golfing to get my mind off of things, that sort of stuff. We can even grab lunch at that vegetarian place you go to with Geoff and Dawn."

"That would be nice… alright, I'll come. Let me get dressed and do my hair then we can go."

"Great. While you do that, I'll go get breakfast for you. Toast with peanut butter right?"

"Right."

"Okay, see you in a couple minutes. Meet me in the lobby."

The surfer girl shut her door and got to dressing for the day.

The two friends met up in the lobby like planned and Bridgette eat up. They asked one of the paid interns to ferry them to the mainland and they were off. At the pool bar, Katie and Sadie watched them leave on the ferry. When the ferry was a good distance away, they leaned over the counter.

"All clear!"

Geoff popped up behind the counter. "Excellence!" He cheered. He pulled out his cellphone and sent out a mass text to select individuals saying: "_The b-day girl is gone, let's prep this party!"_

"Let's roll!" The party guy exclaimed before leaving the pool bar.

"This is going to like seriously rock." Katie grinned at Sadie.

"Totally! I can't wait for tonight!" Sadie grinned back. The BFFFLs squealed and hugged in joy.

Bridgette and Courtney got off the ferry and walked into town. They knew the area pretty well. Thanks to Chris legally contracting them and their friends to live at the Playa for three years, they used the ferry several times and preferred to walk since all of their favorite places were in walking distance within the town.

First, they stopped at the book store like Courtney requested. Courtney admitted that while she liked non-fiction, she could use some fiction every now and again so they were looking for a good fiction book for her.

"How about this one?" Bridgette asked, holding up a book. "A tale of a teenage princess who gets kidnapped in the dead of night by a Robin Hood-like outlaw and she is taken to his gang's secret hideout where she discovers he's not as bad as she was led to believe."

The counselor in training shook her head. "Nah, sounds too much like Duncan."

Thinking about the answer, Bridgette decided she was right and it wouldn't be good for Courtney to be reminded of the guy who cheated on her.

"Look at this one Bridgette," Courtney held up another one. "A story about a young girl who gets transformed into a fairy and has to find a way to transform back into a human."

"I don't think so, Courtney. It sounds like a kid's story but if you want to read it. It's your call."

"You're right, that doesn't sound like one I would read." She put the book back.

"Courtney, I found one!" She glanced up to see what Bridgette found now.

"A princess runs away from her father and ends up on a farm with a boy who falls easily in love. They work together to keep the princess's identity a secret and help each other with their problems."

"Hm, not bad. Let's hang onto that one in case we don't find a better one." Bridgette agreed to Courtney's idea and held onto the book.

The girls continued to browse. "Hey, look at this one. A young man meets a mermaid and they go on a quest that the young man is believed to be part of a prophecy or something."

"That sounds interesting but mermaids aren't exactly my thing. It sounds like yours though."

"Yeah, I have to admit, the idea of a man and a mermaid sounds interesting."

"How about this? I take the one with the runaway princess and you take the one with the man and the mermaid."

"Deal."

They bought the books and left the store.

"What next? Some mini-golf and then grab lunch at your vegetarian place?" Courtney asked as they walked.

The surfer girl nodded. "Sounds good. Let's go." The two friends turned the corner and walked to the mini-golf place.

Back at the Playa, the ballroom was undergoing some decoration. While his friends worked, Geoff walked around with a clipboard.

"Duncan, DJ, we need thirteen tables of four… Mike, Zoey, we need a long table for the cake and presents… can you get that banner up a little higher Sierra, thanks…" Geoff noted as he went around, checking things off. He looked around from Duncan and DJ setting up the first table to Mike and Zoey trying to get a long table together to Sierra standing on a ladder trying to pin up a banner that read 'Happy Birthday, Bridgette! –from your Schmoopie Boo, friends, and fellow cast members'. "Now where's the entertainment?" He asked out loud.

At that moment, Beardo came in pushing a stereo set and soundboard.

"Beardo! Bro, you got the entertainment here, nice! You can get it set up on the stage." He directed the sound maker to said stage. Beardo gave a thumbs-up and started to roll his things over to it. "Ask Duncan and DJ to help you get that stuff up there. We don't have a ramp for that. Also, Harold knows a lot about setting up that kind of equipment so he should be here shortly to help- Sammy?" Geoff said with confusion.

He had turned around while he was talking to Beardo and came face-to-face with Sammy, aka Samey courtesy of Amy.

"Hi, Geoff, I don't think we've officially met." She said, waving her hand and smiling. Realization crossed her face and she grinned. "You didn't call me 'Samey'!"

Geoff seemed a bit puzzled. "Um, yeah, I saw the first episode of Pahkitew Island. Your sister is awful for calling you that and so is Chris."

"Thanks. That means a lot."

"So why are you here? The party doesn't start for a couple hours."

She pointed to Beardo. "I'm here to help Beardo. We became friends when Amy and I arrived from the Cannon of Shame. He's a nice guy and his soundboard stuff is cool so I thought I would help him. Also, the other season six contestants and I are new to the Playa so I thought helping out with Bridgette's party is a good way for me to say 'thanks for welcoming me to your cast'."

"Oh, okay then. Go right ahead, we always could use some extra hands."

"Thank you. It was nice to meet you." She walked past him and went to assist Beardo.

The party guy glanced at his clipboard again and called out, "Izzy!"

"Right here!"

Izzy ran up at his beckoning.

"Status report."

"Shawn's mixing the batter for the cake and then he'll get it in the oven. Beth and Lindsay are halfway done with wrapping everybody's presents. Katie and Sadie say no sign of Bridgette and Courtney coming back yet. Jasmine is scoping out the rest of the Playa for zombies like Shawn asked. Dave gave an inspection on the resort's cleanliness and says we're all good to go. Trent, Harold, and Cody are going to be here in a few minutes for entertainment setup. I've also checked Sierra's Bridgette blog and her Gidgette blog, approximately 250 fans have wished Bridgette a happy birthday so far."

"Good to know. It looks like everything is on schedule." Geoff jotted down notes.

"Back to the grind." Izzy cackled before cartwheeling away.

"This is going to be awesome." Bridgette's boyfriend mused as he wondered how Bridgette's day was going. His cellphone beeped and he pulled it out. Reading the text he received, he grinned. "Nice! Does someone want to go to the airport on the mainland and go get our special guest?" He said to everyone in the room.

The girls carried their clubs and their balls to the first hole out of eighteen: the beginner hole. The only hole where there are no obstacles and the hole is straight ahead a few feet.

"The first hole is always the easiest." Courtney scoffed as she put her white ball on the green.

"I wouldn't be so sure Courtney. You need the right angle, the right amount of power, and a little bit of luck for every hole including the first one." Bridgette said while she watched Courtney go first.

The counselor in training rolled her eyes. "Don't be ridiculous Bridgette. This is an easy hole-in-one." She pulled the club back and lightly swung it forward. The club hit the ball, making the ball roll forward towards the hole. When it got to the hole, the ball had enough momentum to roll straight over it and the hole slowed down the ball to a stop on the other side. It was a slight over-shot. Seeing that she did not get a hole-in-one, Courtney's mouth dropped open, stunned.

"Told you." Bridgette smiled.

"What? I didn't get a hole-in-one on the first hole! What the heck! How can I not get a hole-in-one on the first hole?!" She turned to Bridgette. "That doesn't count. I want a retry."

The surfer narrowed her eyes at her friend. "It's just the first hole, Courtney. Just because you didn't get the first hole on the first try doesn't mean you're destined to lose the whole game. Besides, this is for fun. It's not like we're keeping score."

"I thought we were keeping score?"

"Do you want to keep score?"

"Yes. When we play a game that involves points, we should keep track of them."

The blonde sighed. "Alright, go get a scorecard while I take my turn. And you cannot retry. Just because we're writing down scores doesn't mean this is turning competitive."

"…Fine." Courtney walked back to the desk to get a scorecard while Bridgette put down her sky blue ball to take her turn.

They went from hole to hole quickly, putting good shot after good shot, ending each hole with as few putts as possible. They played an S-shaped hole, a hole that went through a mini volcano, even a special Total Drama themed hole (which is probably the only Total Drama mini golf hole in the world). Their scores came pretty close together but Courtney succeeded in winning like she always tries to do but at least she did it in good spirit of the game. Returning the clubs to the front desk after their balls went down the final hole, the two friends went to the vegetarian restaurant where they both eat a salad and Bridgette told Courtney about how the first time she took Geoff to eat a salad, he thought the croutons were tiny, cold mozzarella sticks. After Courtney collected herself over that laugh, the CIT excused herself to use the restroom.

Inside the restaurant restroom, Courtney locked herself in a stall before pulling out her cellphone and dialed Geoff.

"_Yello?"_ Geoff answered on the other end.

"Geoff, we're having lunch and we're almost done. Is it safe to come back yet?"

"_Almost. We still have some decorations to put up and touch up a few things. You can start coming back in say half an hour?"_

"Okay… but what do we do for the next half an hour? All three items on the agenda have been done."

"_I don't know. Hey, isn't the local park close by to the restaurant?"_

"Yeah, a ten minute walk."

"_Walk her through the park then start coming back. It shouldn't take too long to go through there. Plus, Bridgette likes nature so she'll like that."_

"Okay, we'll do that."

"_Alright, see you later."_

"Bye."

Courtney hung up and put her phone back in her pocket then went back out to finish lunch. They paid for their meal and walked towards the park.

After Geoff hung up, he saw Shawn bring in the cake.

"Wow… dude, that looks totally radical!" Geoff commented as Shawn held it in front of him.

"Hey, if I can camouflage myself in tree bark to hide from the zombies then this is a walk in the park." The conspiracy nut stated proudly.

The party boy chuckled. "That's ironic, I just told Courtney to take Bridgette for a walk in the park before they come back."

"I smell cake!"

The boys watched Sugar come over to them and smell the cake. "Oh, that smells de-licious. I could eat the sugar out of a sugarcane. Need somebody to taste test?" She reached out to take a sample only for Geoff to slap her hand away.

"Nuh uh, Dudette. This cake is for Bridgette's party and we aren't letting anybody eat it until the party is underway."

The pageant queen stomped her foot and crossed her arms. "Aw pork knuckles."

"Hey Sugar," Shawn said to her, "I heard Leonard was going to make a jar of jelly beans appear under your pillow with one of his spells. Maybe the jar's there now?"

"The wizard made a jar of jelly beans magically pop into my room? Now that's some magic!" She ran off to her room. "I'm coming, magic jelly beans!"

Both men sighed in relief that their fear Sugar would consume the cake before the party started disappeared.

Half an hour passed before Bridgette and Courtney were on their way back to Playa Des Losers. It took them another ten minutes to get to the dock and five more minutes before they arrived at the resort. Once they reached the top of the stairs to the plaza, they saw some of the campers milling about like normal.

"Come on, Bridgette. Let's put our stuff in our rooms then see what we can do now." Courtney suggested as they walked through. Bridgette nodded in agreement and the pair got into the elevator to head up to their floor.

The moment the elevator shut, the contestants that were wandering around quickly zoomed off.

The two friends arrived on their floor and went to their respective rooms. Once they refreshed themselves and put their stuff away, they met in the hall where Courtney suggested that they head down to the lounge room.

They rode the elevator back down to the main floor and walked to the lounge. Arriving at the closed doors of the room, Courtney pushed them open and walked inside. The room was dark, a way of saying that the room was not in use. Even though it was dark, Bridgette followed Courtney, assuming Courtney knew what to do here.

"Courtney, the room is dark. Why did you suggest coming here?" Bridgette asked her friend only to notice that she could no longer see her friend. "Courtney?"

Suddenly the lights switched on and Bridgette shielded her eyes from the sudden change in brightness.

"SURPRISE!"

Her eyes finally adjusted and she saw the room was decorated with balloons, streamers, tables, not to mention that almost everyone on the show was there, arms raised with smiles on their faces. The only exceptions were Max, Amy, Heather, Eva, Lightning, Scott, Scarlett, and Blaineley.

Taken aback by the sudden scene, Bridgette could only stammer, "What… why… how… it's not…"

"Happy Birthday, Bridge!" Geoff walked forward and gave his girlfriend a squeeze.

"My birthday?" Bridgette asked him, confused.

He released her and beamed. "Yeah! We stayed up late last night watching that movie you didn't realize today was your birthday?"

Bridgette stood there, her memories recalling the events of yesterday and the days before that before she remembered. "Today's my birthday." Then she grinned and gazed around the room to all of her friends and cast members. "Today's my birthday!"

"No duh! Your stupid boyfriend told us like sixty times this last week!" Amy snapped.

Jasmine waved off Amy's harsh comment. "Ah, ignore her. She's just sore because Sammy arrived here before she did."

"Her name is Samey! Get it right!"

Geoff convinced Bridgette to ignore them by taking her hand and using his other hand to direct her attention to him. "I planned this whole thing for you and a lot of us helped put it together."

"Geoff, that's so sweet!" Bridgette pressed her lips to his and gave him a kiss. When she stopped, she looked to everyone else. "Everyone, thank you so much, I had no idea you would all do this for me."

"And before we get started, I'd like to give you one present."

"Don't presents come later?"

"Yeah, but I think this one needs to be seen right away. Turn around." Geoff said. Following his advice, Bridgette turned around and saw something that made her cover her mouth with shock.

Standing in the doorway to the lounge was a woman with Bridgette's blonde hair and light green eyes who was in her thirties or forties. She was wearing a casual red t-shirt and some jeans.

"Mom?!" Bridgette asked with surprise.

"Hi, honey." Her mother waved and smiled.

The surfer left her boyfriend's arms and ran to hug her mother. She looked up at her parent while they hugged. "What are you doing here? When we talked last week, you said you were going to be busy."

Her mom chuckled. "That's because I am. Geoff called me two weeks ago, telling me how he was going to throw a surprise party for you and invited me to come spend the weekend with you. We'll party tonight with your friends and then it's you and me all weekend if you'd like."

Bridgette turned around and gazed at Geoff. "Sweetie, this is amazing! You thought of everything!"

The party boy nodded his head. "Yep. I thought of everything and all our friends chipped in so your mom wouldn't have to spend the money to fly here from the coast."

"Ahem." Courtney cleared her throat.

"But the day out was all Courtney's idea. It was her idea to go to the book store, go mini golfing, and have lunch." Geoff added to appease the counselor in training.

"I wanted to do those things with you for your birthday anyway so he agreed to let me keep you busy while the party was set up." Courtney said.

The birthday girl looked around the room to all of her friends. "Thank you guys, this was really cool of you to do."

"Well, you're one of the nicest people here, you deserve it." Zoey spoke up from beside Mike and Cameron.

"Thanks Zoey." She smiled at the redhead.

Geoff coughed. "Alright, let's get this party started. Beardo, crank up the music!" He gestured to the hairy teen.

Beardo held up his arms and did a dramatic, 'dun dun duuun'. The human soundboard ran over to the stage and up the steps to his sound system. He put on his headphones and flipped a few switches. Music instantly filled the room and everyone cheered.

"It's not quite evil enough but it is perfect for brainwashing all the little minded fools. One day I will harness this music, only it will be more sinister. Mwahahahahaha!" Max cackled.

The wannabe villain took pride in his new evil plan only for Owen to trip while he was dancing and fall on him.

"Get your abnormally large build off of me or face my evil!" The sixth season contestant snarled from under the first season winner.

"Oops, sorry." Owen apologized as he got up.

Almost danced on the dance floor and next to their tables. Amy growled as she watched Sammy dance with Beardo up by the sound system, her sister shouldn't be enjoying anything! Noah sat at his table, reading a book, big shocker. Tyler kept his excitement under control so while he was dancing with Lindsay, he wouldn't cause any messes and ruin the party. Scott shook Bridgette's gifts over at the presents' table to try and identify what was in them. Izzy found Scott's actions rude and troublesome so she gave him a neck pinch and tossed the unconscious devious guy in the empty party supplies closet. Dakota went around with her phone and took selfies with nearly everybody to post online. Sierra nuzzled with Cody, who was actually comfortable with it. Jo arm wrestled with Eva, Dawn performed aura readings and future predictions for the cast members outside of her season, and Harold ended up in an argument with Leonard about RPGs.

Meanwhile, Bridgette divided her team equally in between dancing with Geoff, sharing time with her mother, and hanging out with her friends.

Sugar walked into the lounge, scowling. "I turned my room topsy-turvy looking for that jar of magic jelly beans and I didn't find anythin'. I want my magic jelly beans!"

While dancing with Geoff, Bridgette looked him in the eye. "You know Geoff, last year when we celebrated my birthday here, I was wrong. That was the second best birthday ever. This one is the best by far."

"I won't ever let you have a bad birthday." He smiled at her.

She smiled back. "I know you won't. You're the best at what you do."

They leaned in and kissed while everyone else saw this and hollered in pleasure.

The End

_And there it is, this story is a birthday fanfiction for JC on the Total Drama Writers' Forum, hope this is good enough for you and happy birthday!_


End file.
